fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Kamika Marvel/Archive2
Utilisateur:Kamika Marvel/Archive Ouaip dsl :o hey Re: Panthéon Salut Isa o/ Tout d'abord, Big Up to You~~ pour avoir relu tous les fils du conseil :p Alors, j'avais commencer à bosser dessus, car en fait Alice n'était pas la seule que j'allais ajouter au Panthéon :o J'ai donc rédigé la phrase introductive de plusieurs de mes nouvelles "recrues" du Panthéon, j'ai déjà créé les modèles exposant justement cette phrase, mais j'ai eut la flemme de m'occuper des tableaux tout simplement x) donc si tu veux te charger d'ajouter les nouveaux membres, tu peux :o Si tu es oki pour ce job, reviens vers moi pour avoir les noms ainsi que leur rang, et leur image ;)}} Re : Patate Chaude Voici donc la liste: }} Re: Marchouille Re o/ tu as juste à remplir les tableaux avec les images et ajouter ensuite le modèle exposant la phrase. Le modèle dont on avait parlé en prenant exemple sur celui de Reby, servira pour autre chose, donc non tu touches pas. J'ose espérer qu'il s'agit d'une blague pour les phrases x) si tu as bien lu mon tableau, tu trouveras les phrases ._. }} Re:Démission Oui tu peux le mettre ^^ Mais mets pas "de modo" hein XD mets "Modérateur" x) Il a démissionné le 12/04/16 :) D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tu as fait pas mal de fautes sur la chrono x) "Le pdm de ... est crée" on dit "est créé" :'( d'ailleurs je préférerais que tu mettes "Création du pdm de ...." enfin fait comme tu le sens :p }} Youtube Player Re: Fan Atteint Re: Erzaisme Mais mais mais ça fait de toi une partisane de Mira }} Re: IHHH (et pleins d'autres H ~) Merci beaucoup Echo :3. Mon perso préféré de manga... je dirais Mika de Owari no Seraph :* Tqt je vais pas oublier de te rajouter dans mes surnoms et dans mes relations xDD Merci encore :3}} Bannière Coucou :3 Tantiiiiiine <3 Danm >.< Alors ? è_é Fil:105337, Alors tu votes pour le lait de Pomme à la Truite pour fond du tchat ? :'( Nan sérieux fais gaffe, tu dois donner l'exemple è_é}} Liens Salut ! '''Voilà les liens que tu m'as demandé de laisser sur ton mur :D : http://www.noelshack.com/2016-43-1477415956-sans-titre.png http://www.noelshack.com/2016-43-1477415964-dream.png http://www.noelshack.com/2016-43-1477415970-dream2.png Super !!!!!! Merci !!!! Ma fiction , En esperant que tu fasse une agréable lecture et en attendant des revenus =) Cordialement, Natsu 2bastia (discussion) octobre 29, 2016 à 19:43 (UTC) Profil Hello, désolé mais cette semaine je ne suis pas dispo du tout, j'ai mes galops d'essai (examens blancs) la semaine prochaine du lundi au mercredi. Bonne nouvelle, je serais en "vacances" après le mercredi, donc on pourra s'en occuper à partir de ce moment ;). Bonne journée/soirée !}} Happy Birthday Anniversaire Salut,on ne se connaît pas encore mais je voulais te souhaiter un très Joyeux Anniversaire Kamika MarvelMister shonen (discussion) décembre 8, 2016 à 11:39 (UTC) Joyeux Annitruite au Lait de Pom Joyeux anniversaire Joyeux anniversaire <3 Anniversaire JA Joyeux Anniversaire Sister! JOYEUUX HAPPY ANNIVERSAIRE <3 TA FETE RE: Wikiversaire Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? Hey hey ! :D Il était bon le jus de pomme? xD JujuKawaii (discussion) décembre 29, 2016 à 14:44 (UTC) Yop! Wikiversaire WIKIVERSAIRE <3 Zoyeux wikiversaire JW Bonjour, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Voilà. C'est gratuit. (._.) JOYEUX WIKIVERSSAIRE Joyeux wikiversaire wikiversaire Joyeux Wikiversaire! Coucou ma chérie, bon anniv du wikia <3 bisous :D JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 11, 2017 à 22:14 (UTC) Lolz J'aurez ma revange salle troubl-euh faiîte. Cordialement, The Kind of the North. PDM Salut Kamika :) Merci de me proposer d'être le PDM de février c'est très gentil pour le moment je ne sais pas enfaite il me faudrait plus de précisions c'est pour cela que comme tu l'a dit il faudrait que je passe sur le chat je peut être dispo a peu près tous les soirs si je te vois je passerai :) Tchogan71 (discussion) janvier 29, 2017 à 20:59 (UTC)Tchogan71 Coucou ! Alors ça se passe bien la Chine? t'y reste jusqu'à quand? :p JujuKawaii (discussion) novembre 6, 2017 à 11:57 (UTC) Anniiiiiversaiiiire Ho ho ho ! Je suis de retour ! Wikiversaire encore un an de wikiplus Joyeux Wikiversaire !!!Maëlys Fullbuster (discussion) janvier 11, 2018 à 18:25 (UTC) Joyeux Wikiversaire!